Sensual Sorcery
by Darr.Danelli
Summary: After almost getting into trouble in the Academy Library, and kind of hooking up, Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka find an interesting old book, as if it just fell from the sky.A little book that will lead them on many... sensual adventures. GB character.
1. Chapter 1

In the past, the Konoha Ninja Academy was a proud institution with a long history of successful Ninja graduating from it. Of course in this instance, 'successful' really meant 'those who would last more than a few weeks'.

However, since the last Great War its standards were slowly deteriorating, thanks in very large part to the Civilian Council. The only good idea they had was pushing the graduation age to 16, on that most Ninja parents could agree.

This, on the other hand, was bad news for one Naruto Uzumaki. With no parents to speak of, he was looking forward to graduating at twelve and earning more money than the rather poor monthly stipend all wards of the village got from the Hokage. Unfortunately, he had failed the test the first time he took it, at age eleven (the earliest the village would allow) and again at the standard age. So, after the second failure, he was held back a year, and put in the class with most of the major Clan heirs.

And at age thirteen, just one week before his third (and final) test was scheduled to begin, the announcement came.

So Naruto sat there, three years later, in the Academy Library, trying to find a book so he could study for a test, eagerly awaiting the following year, when he would finally, hopefully, become a Ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what do we have here?" Before Naruto could even turn around, he was shoved into the bookshelf, shaking it up. "If it isn't the failure."

Sasuke Uchiha was the heir to the great Uchiha Clan, and the golden child of Konoha, spoiled by the entirety of the Civilian Council, despite best efforts from his mother and older sister.

Now Naruto would love nothing more than to knock the arrogance right out of the Uchiha, but he had already gotten two warning notes about fighting on the Academy grounds. Another one and he would be expelled.

There was also another problem.

Said problem's name was Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka Clan, the mind readers of Konoha, and classmate of Naruto and Sasuke. And also Sasuke's girlfriend.

She was a gorgeous, hot young woman, with long, flowing platinum locks tied in a ponytail, leaving only one bang to hang over her right eye. A purple sleeveless shirt was straining to cover the her large C-Cup breasts. She also had a short skirt with wrappings under it. Over the shirt was a darker purple open vest. She stood to Sasuke's side uncomfortably, gazing sadly at Naruto.

"Shove off Uchiha. I don't have time for you today. Or patience." Naruto growled.

"Yeah, whatever, loser. You're just lucky I'm already on my way home, or we would try another go at getting you expelled from the Academy." He shoved the blonde down and walked off. "I'm going bitch. Meet me in front of the Uchiha compound tomorrow. Don't be late.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" When he just lowered his head she walked up to him and knelt down. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Why Ino?" He lifted his head, a few tears streaming down his face. Ino looked at them, biting her lip. "Why him? Why not me?" He asked softly, his heartbroken tone making Ino almost burst into tears.

When Naruto transferred to their class he had made his second ever friend (the first being a girl from the previous year), and first ever crush. And over the years, that crush morphed into something more. Something Ino returned wholeheartedly. There was only one obstacle between them. Somehow, Sasuke had found out about her secret, and used it to blackmail her into being his girlfriend, shielding him from his massive number of fangirls. So, when Naruto had finally gathered up the courage to tell her how he felt, just the day before in fact, Ino had no choice but to break his heart.

And that was also a major reason why Naruto, who was never a huge fan of books in the first place, was in the library to begin with. He had been avoiding her ever since.

But now, looking into that hurt, vulnerable look in his eyes, she couldn't take it anymore. Damn Sasuke, and damn the village knowing. She would risk it all; walk around naked with her head held high, if only she could be with him.

"Oh baby." She whispered to him, wiping the tears away with her thumbs as she gazed into his eyes lovingly, holding his face in her soft hands. Naruto couldn't help but lean into the touch. "Oh, I'm so sorry about all of this. I love you so much; I really want to be with you, to be your girl. But Sasuke's been blackmailing me."

"He what?" Naruto's face snapped from sadness to anger in a flash. "How could he! Why didn't you tell me Ino? I'd have taken care of it."

"What would you have done? Hurt him? Kill him? He found out about it, he'd find out I told you. And you would be in jail, or worse, killed!"

"I'd risk it. For you I'd risk anything." She gave a small sob as he pulled her to her feet. "Ino, tell me." He squeezed her shoulder slightly, comfortingly. She shook her head, whipping her hair around. "Please Ino. Just tell me, and I'll think of a way to take care of him."

"No! I can't! You'll laugh at me, call me a freak!" She cried. "I don't want to lose you. I can't."

"Ino, I love you." She gave another sob, embracing him firmly. He rubbed the back of her head soothingly. "I love you so much; I'd never do anything to hurt you, in any way. And you're never losing me, that just ain't happening." She gazed into his honest, loving eyes for a few moments before stepping back.

"Ok. Alright, I trust you Naruto. And I love you." His eyes widened when she started to undress, first the vest, followed by the shirt. There were wrappings all over her chest and stomach, straining against her large tits, with a small tag below them, with an intricate seal etched on it. She put her hands in the ram seal in front of her, and channeled her chakra. Naruto's already wide eyes almost popped out of their sockets when the space below her tits started to expand, slowly taking shape in another pair of boobs, leaving her enough time to unwrap her chest.

"Wha?"

She lowered her hands next to her. There were, indeed, four pairs of tits there, the upper set a C-Cup, and the lower as small as an A-Cup. Both pairs were topped by slightly larger areola, and slightly longer nipples, both darker brown in color. The lower set of nipples was pierced with a small hoop, a golden chain running between them. Her bellybutton was also pierced, Naruto thought to himself idly for the two seconds he could tear his eyes away from her magnificent jugs.

"You see now? I'm a freak! If anybody finds out, I…"

"Ino…" She stopped blubbering for a moment to look at him. "They're beautiful, all four of them." Her mouth opened in surprise. "The most amazing tits I've ever seen." She sniffled for a moment before slamming into him and against the bookcase, capturing his lips in a fierce tongue battle.

Surprised as he was by the sudden presence of very soft lips on his, his instincts kicked in, and his tongue started to wrap around her more agile and slightly rougher one, his hands sneaking down, one to knead her supple flesh of her ass, and the other tweaking her left pierced nipple.

Ino moaned, breaking contact for a moment. "More." She gasped in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "Rougher. Play with my ass, baby. It wants you so bad." She slammed him against the bookcase again. But before their fun could resume, Naruto was wacked over the head with a very thick tome. She couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity of it.

"Ow." Naruto rubbed the top of his head. "What're you laughing at?" she stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned, catching it between his lips and giving her a small peck.

"Mmm… What's that?" Naruto picked the book up. It was a thick, heavy, leather-bound tome. The leather was brown, with a beautifully detailed sketch of a naked woman in the middle of a sensual dance in gold on the cover.

"Sensual Sorcery." Naruto read out with a raised eyebrow. "Spells to Enhance and Improve your Sexual Encounters." 

"Oh we have to check this out." Ino grinned wide, showing a set of slightly sharp teeth.

"Yes, because my raging hard on can just go and take care of itself." He motioned to the uncomfortable-looking tent in his pants.

"Oh don't you worry about that, tiger." Ino licked her lips, pulling him by the hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later Naruto was sitting at one of the tables at the back, the book opened in front of him.

"To use these spells one must simply speak the… ah… incantations in order to… ngg… order to… oh damn, Ino." Below the desk ino sat on her knees, her soft lips wrapped in an o-shape around his freed cock, suckling it. "Oh Ino, oh babe… How are you so good at this?"

"Magazines." She replied, licking the side of his cock, base to head. "Mm, so tasty." She returned to her blowjob, engulfing the dick in one swift, easy move.

"Dammit Ino, you're making it hard to… ah… focus." She grinned around his dick and started humming, bringing him closer to an orgasm. "Oh, Ino!" He wrapped her ponytail around his arm, pushing her head down with the other. "Ino, I'm cumming! INO!"

His cocked pulsed a few times and shot rope after rope of hot white sperm down her throat. She grinned again around it, struggling to swallow everything, but enjoying herself.

When the cum died down a bit, she pulled back until only the head was in her mouth, accepting the last few ropes of cum. She swirled it around in her mouth, savoring the taste.

"So delicious." She grinned up at him, licking her lips with her tongue, teasing him.

"Oh baby…" Naruto panted, leaning back in his chair.

"You seemed to have enjoyed it."

"It was amazing. This can't possibly be the first time you ever…"

"It is." She came up from below the table, taking a seat next to him. "Sasuke was my first boyfriend, and he'd never do it with, in his words, 'a strange freak'." Naruto growled, earning a giggle and hug from Ino. "So I'm a virgin through and through. And it's all yours, tiger."

"You won't be for long." Naruto growled playfully, kissing her neck, leaving a hickey. She giggled a bit at him. "But first let's deal with the puny Uchiha."

"Oh I have the best boyfriend every." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey there. After long years of reading lemon stories, I've finally decided to write one myself. Now, this isn't the first thing I've ever written, I actually have another profile on this site with my other stories, but it is the first sex scene, let alone the first sex story. So I hope I do well enough.**

 **This will be a kinky, nonsensical, fetish story. The only ones absent will be guro, scat and futanary; those I really can't stand. (Futanari's ok if my main character is a girl, or a futa. It's complicated.)**

 **And, if anyone can guess what parts of this story were based on be my guess. Also, if someone decides to grill me about my other profile, PM's only, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

After searching for a few hours around the village they spotted Sasuke in an alley, using a shortcut to get to home. Naruto grinned and sent Ino off towards Training Ground 69, which was very rarely used, and jumped behind Sasuke.

"Oi, Uchiha!"

"What do you want, loser?" Sasuke sneered.

"You mentioned a fight?"

"No time now. I'd love to kick your ass all over the training grounds, but I'm late for lunch." Sasuke waved Naruto away and turned around, intending to continue on home.

"Well that's new. Didn't figure the heir of the _Great_ Uchiha clan such a coward."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. Chicken." Naruto grinned as Sasuke bristled with barely-constrained hatred. "Whatever would your dear father say when he hears of such a disgrace from his favored heir?"

"Alright, enough! You wanted a fight, you'll gate."

"Excellent. Training Ground 69, so nobody gets in the way."

"I'll beat you wherever we fight." Sasuke growled and jumped away.

"You may be stronger than me, and that's a big maybe, but I'm faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde male followed the Uchiha as quietly as he could, just waiting for the clearing which signified their chosen training ground. It was situated a couple of miles away from the main square, very isolated and very, very quiet. There were, of course, a few less than savory rumors about the place, so all Ninja tended to avoid it if they heard so much as a sound from the general direction.

And it was there where Ino stood in wait, prepared with a training pole and a bunch of rope, waiting for her boyfriend and forced boyfriend, where they would deal with the latter together.

Naruto readied a Senbon needle dipped in a mild poison which, on its own, wasn't lethal to anybody with a chakra network, but while it managed to kill any civilian it touched in a couple of hour, it would immediately knock out any Ninja.

We're here, loser. You can come down now. Nobody saw you walk to your utter humiliation."

"I think it'll be you being humiliated today, Uchiha."

"Whatever, let's just fight." He turned his back to Naruto. Critical mistake.

"Yeah, about that." Naruto stabbed the needle in the middle of the Uchiha's back, knocking him to the ground in a second. The blonde then picked him up and brought him over to Ino, holding him in place while the female blonde tied the ropes tightly.

"There, he's out."

"Too bad. I kinda wanted to hear him scream."

"I thought this Yamanaka mind thing was painless."

"Only if I want it to be." Ino grinned sultrily.

"You, my love, have gotten a lot more devious since sucking me off." Naruto commented, sitting down in front of the pole.

"I prefer to think of it as… free." She grinned, sitting in his lap. "I'm going in now. I'll be a while, tiger." She gripped his hair and gave him a fierce kiss, nibbling on his lower lip. "You go on and play with my body, keep yourself busy." She made a special handseal, pointing it at Sasuke, and dropped unconscious. Naruto shrugged and put his hands beneath her skirt, one kneading her ass and the other playing with her pussy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's mindscape was such a mess, a dark place filled with cobwebs.

"I figured he'd have problems, but I didn't think it'd be this unkempt." Ino looked around. "Ok, let's see… Memories… Memories… Ah, here we are." She entered the hallway and made her way to recent memories. "Ah, here we go. Memories of Dating Ino; delete. Memories of Ino's Secret; delete. Memories of Ino having a secret; delete." She muttered to herself a few moments, while blurry pictures raced in front of her, some dissolving. "What's this? Memories of Person Giving Ino's Secret." She grinned. "Gotcha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That BITCH!" Was the first thing Ino yelled out when she came back to consciousness, freezing Naruto mid-grope. "That arrogant, good-for-nothing, self-entitled, gaping cunt." She jumped up, leaving a very confused Naruto on the ground. "Oh, I'm gonna kill her. No, I'll cut off her nipples, and then rip out all that bubblegum pussy hair. Then I'm gonna sterilize her from the inside. There will be hell to pay, oh yes."

"Uh, Ino?" Naruto carefully approached her, both hands held in a placating manner in front of him, fearful of another explosion. "Baby, are you ok?"

"Naruto?" She blinked, focusing on her boyfriend. "Oh sweetie I'm sorry if I startled you. It's just that… I found out who sold me out to the bastard." She motioned to the still-tied, still-unconscious Sasuke.

"Who?" He asked calmly, wrapping his arms around her, letting her head rest on his chest.

"It was Sakura. My so called best friend." Ino scoffed. "That bitch told him whatever he wanted to know. And do you know what she got in return?" He shook his head. "A pat on the ass. Just a quick little tap. That's it."

"Don't worry baby. We'll get back at her." That caught Ino's attention, making her raise her head and look into his eyes.

"How?"

"Well, the book is supposed to have sex magick, yeah? And, as willing as you'd probably be." She grinned at him sultrily. "I'm not about to just fling random spells at you and hope nothing happens. We need a guinea pig."

"And enter Sakura." She finished for him, claiming his lips in another kiss. "Looks like I'm not the only one more devious since this morning."

"I prefer to think of it as… free." She moaned when he slapped her ass, kissing her neck. "We done here?"

"Yeah…. Mmm… just about… oh… done."

"Now, now. We can finish that later. This one's on you. Get Sakura to my apartment. I'll be waiting there." He jumped to the treetops and towards the village.

"Damn pussy-teasing bastard." Ino groaned, rubbing her thighs together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino knocked on the door of the Haruno apartment, waiting somewhat-patiently for someone to open the door. That someone turned out to be Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother.

"Oh, Ino. Hello there. How are you?"

"Fine enough, Mrs. Haruno." Sure, she was royally pissed off at Sakura, but no reason not to be civil to the beautiful woman in front of her. "Is Sakura home?"

"Yes, she's in her room." Sakura had evidently not inherited much of her mother's figure. Ino could swear the white dress was straining to contain her ass, which Ino had a lot of fun staring at on their way up the stairs.

Sure, she had a boyfriend now, one she really liked, but he probably wouldn't mind her staring at other fine, bouncy female assets. Hell, it was a thing they could do together. He seemed to enjoy hers.

But the walk was over too quickly for Ino's liking, and soon enough she stood in front of her _friend's_ door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Haruno." The older blonde smiled and walked away. Ino couldn't help but stare for another moment and entered the room.

As it did every time before, the amount of pink nearly blinded the poor blonde when she opened the door. It was literally everywhere. Granted, her room wasn't that much better, but it was purple, and that mattered, dammit.

"Oh, Ino. Hey." The blonde wasn't sure how Sakura could maintain such a friendly and cheerful face considering her betrayal, but smiled nonetheless. The irony wasn't lost on her.

"Hey Sakura. How 'bout we take a walk, I have some things I want to tell you."

"Sure, let's go." They ran down the stairs, Ino playing the part of an excited fangirl perfectly. "Mom, I'm off with Ino!"

"Ok honey!"

Ino grinned and led Sakura to the less reputable district of the village, using side paths and back alleys, taking her around and masking their destination.

"Oi, cow, where are we going?" Sakura had switched from calling her 'pig' to 'cow' when Ino told her about her secret. Until today Ino would take it as a friendly joke.

"Shut it, billboard, and get inside." But not anymore. Ino grabbed Sakura's arm harshly and dragged her into an apartment complex.

"Ino, why are we here? We could get robbed, or worse, raped."

"We're here to see my boyfriend."

"But Sasuke lives on the other side of the village." So typical of Sakura to completely ignore reason when Sasuke's name was mentioned.

"Not him." Ino growled when they got to the lone door on the top of the stairs. "My actual boyfriend, not the one you sold me to."

"Wha…?" Ino opened the door and pushed Sakura inside, making her tumble to her knees.

The came into a rather spacious living room with a small hallway at the back. On one side of the hallway was a door, and on the other a small kitchen with a table. In the living room itself there was a large sofa, slightly old-looking but no doubt still comfortable. In front of it was a small coffee table, and in front of that a chair with roped tied to it, prepared for a victim. And on the sofa sat Naruto, the large tome he and Ino had found earlier on the coffee table, pausing in his reading to look up at his guests.

"Hey baby." He stood up and went to lock the door, slapping Ino's ass on the way.

"Quit teasing me and kiss me, dammit." He grabbed her by the arm and swung her around, claiming her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

"Better?"

"You bet tiger."

"So you got her, I see." Sakura was still on the floor, looking confused at Ino and Naruto, still embraced, their hands subconsciously starting to wander.

"Ino… what's going on?" The blonde girl broke away from her boyfriend and walked to Sakura, grasping her hair and bringing her up.

"Quite simply, my amazingly sexy boyfriend and I are going to use you to test some things out. Your consent is not necessary."

"Ino, please don't do this!" Sakura cried out in a mixture of pain and fear as Ino dragged her to the chair.

"Shut up." She tied her to the chair, leaving her mouth ungagged, for now. "I know you told Sasuke about me having four tits." Sakura's eyes widened. "You sold me out, for a quick pat on the ass."

"How did you know?"

"Because I entered his mind and wiped the memories of it away. I stumbled on the information."

"Ino, please…"

"And I'm going to do the same to you. But not until me and my man had a little fun with you."

"No, Ino, don't…"

"How's it feel, you whore? To know your best friend will be using you to fulfill her needs?" Ino grinned at the fear in Sakura's eyes. "Fortunately for you, you won't remember a thing." She elbowed her former friend in the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Ino?" When she didn't move for a few moments Naruto wrapped her in his arms. "You ok, baby?"

"Not really. I'm so pissed off, but…"

"She's still been your best friend for years." She nodded. "That's understandable. All those memories won't go away immediately. Honestly, I don't know if they ever will. But I'll be here to help you through it."

"You're so good to me Naruto. I love you so much."

"I know." He grinned, kissing the nape of her neck. "Now let's get started with this."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A little darkness his chapter. Like I said, Sakura won't remember a thing when she wakes up.**

 **And to those who complain about how quickly they got together, or how Ino changed so much in a single chapter, or whatever: its porn. Get over yourself.**

 **I'm on a roll tonight, so here comes a double feature.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat down on the couch, putting the book in front of him, on a small pedestal between two red candles.

"What?" She shrugged when Ino glanced at him, sitting down on his left, leaning against his shoulder. "It seemed fitting." He started reading the text out loud.

 _Dear reader,_

 _I sincerely hope you will not skip this introduction, like I know you would with any other book. Hell, I do that too. But I digress. This 'prologue' has some valuable information for you._

 _Here before you lie spells I have researched and compiled, designed to enhance your sexual experiences. No, not that kind of enhancement. You can visit your local apothecary for that. But I digress. Again. I'll try not to make a habit of it._

 _This book is split into three sections: the first containing spells, the second rituals, and the third potions. Let's go over them individually, shall we?_

 _The spells, simply, are combinations of words you say in a particular order to cause a particular effect. There are seven of them, granting twenty one total combinations. Just saying the words will be enough to trigger the magickal transformations, so if you're confused about all this mumbo-jumbo, just go with it. And don't worry about the order; the words'll sort that out themselves._

 _Rituals next. Each is composed of two runes, which number, again, seven, giving the total of, again, twenty one. Making them is very simple; all you need is ink, a brush and a steady hand. Any brush at all will do, but your partner, the one you're writing on, will probably prefer something soft, so you might as well let them chose. The ink's pretty easy to make, you just need some of the regular stuff, with a few drops of sexual presence of the one that's doing the rituals. And by sexual presence I mean juices. And by juices I mean… well, you know._

 _Finally, the potions are made in a cauldron, typically, over a fire, consisting of a mixture of two ingredients, some harder to find than others. There's around a dozen or so of the. Complete list in chapter three._

 _Now, you might be thinking to yourself "Hey, weird-ass Magic Book, is there anything more you forgot to tell me." Well, firstly, that's not a very nice thing to say, shame on you. And secondly yes, yes there is._

 _You see, I think it'd be quite dull to just hand everything out to you, so you'll have to work for some of it on your own. Only the first chapter will be unlocked, and even then the only thing you're getting is a list of the ingredients for the magick. Once you find everything there is to find, you'll get the next chapter. And so on. Oh don't look so glum, it won't take you too long. Yes, you do look glum, no point trying to deny it._

 _So without further ado, welcome to Chapter I._

 _Chapter I – Spells_

 _See, what did I tell you. Anyway, here's the words. Like I said, just pick two and say them. Maybe point at who you want to transform. One final thing, the transformations can get pretty drastic, and some even come with clothes of their own, so nakedness is recommended._

 _DREKAVAC_

 _ZEERAAL_

 _LABASU_

 _JIKININKI_

 _PAZUZU_

 _SIDRAGASUM_

 _HAAGENTI_

Naruto and Ino exchanged glances when he finished reading.

"So, wanna get started on that ink?" She grinned, licking her lips hungrily.

"Down girl. Later." She pouted. "First thing first. Get her naked." Ino stood up, walking to the unconscious Sakura tied to the chair, swaying her hips for her boyfriend's viewing pleasure. She stood in front of her for a moment, head cocked in thought, before shrugging and gong to Naruto's kitchen, grabbing a knife and returning.

She cut her red shirt first, being careful not to nick the girl. But not too careful, of course. The biker shorts went next, followed by the pink panties. Sakura never wore a bra, she really didn't have why.

When she was done she bunched up her clothes and threw them to the side, licking the stray drops of blood on the knife for Naruto to see, before returning it to its place and getting back to hers. The small cut she had made on Sakura had already started to heal.

"Well, better get started if we want to get to the bottom of this." Naruto pointed his right palm at Sakura, before pausing for a moment. "I really hope this works. I wouldn't want to go through all this for nothing."

"Don't worry honey." Ino nibbled on his ear. "If it works it, great, magickal sex. If it doesn't, hey, we'll still have normal sex anyway." She shrugged getting comfortable on his shoulder.

"You're probably right. Well, here goes nothin'. _**Zeeraal Drekavac!**_ " The words left his mouth in their preferred order, gaining an echo along the way, and the air around them darkened, purplish mist swirling around the room.

Sakura, of course, started to change. Her hair was first. It lengthened and turned into a pale blond, still not as pale as Ino's, and tied itself into a braid. Her lips got fuller and turned into a crimson shade, her non-existent breasts filled out into a very impressive D-Cup, and her ass and hips widened. Then clothing started to appear around her, a blue sleeveless shirt that was hiked over her tits, followed by a short-sleeved brown jacket with white fur trim, open of course. Then a white fur hat with a red star on it, brown leather gloves and boots, and finally extremely short brown shorts with white fur trim, tied together by a leather belt with a gold buckle, engraved with a star. A holster appeared on her right thigh, and a strange metallic object in her right hand.

"Not bad." Ino commented, giving the now-blonde Sakura a once-over.

"Eh, I've seen better." She giggled at him.

"You're so cute. Hey, look, something's going on with the book." The pages started turning on their own, landing on the first empty one. Writing then appeared.

 _Sexy Russian Soldier_

 _Zeeraal Drekavac_

 _A well-endowed, blonde member of the Russian Army, dressed in a not-so-typical brown leather uniform._

The book then turned to the previous page.

 _Congratulations, you've unlocked one. To change them back, just will it, while at the same time waving your hand dismissively at the target. Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it._

 _The book'll keep filling itself out as you unlock new transformations, so you can read them as you go along, or just skip from one transformation to the other, and return to the book later._

"Next." Ino motioned to the book eagerly. Naruto did as the book instructed and changed Sakura back to her normal form.

"Alright. _**Labasu Drekavac!**_ **"** Sakura's form started changing yet again, this time her hair slowly reseeded, while turning brown at the same time. Her face elongated into a snout, and the same brown hair, now fur, started growing all over her body. Her tits and ass filled out again, and silvery hair-like fur grew out of her head. The transformation was finished by white collar and cuffs, seemingly sliced from a dress shirt, long brown ears, and a cute fluffy tail.

"She's a furry?" Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah. A cute widdle bunny wabbit."

"It's actually kinda awesome." Ino nodded absentmindedly. "Well, onto the next one. _**Jikininki Drekavac!**_ " This time only one thing changed, but the change was undeniably massive. Her once-nonexistent tits started to grow. And grow. _And grow._ They were now giant, bigger than any the blonde pair had ever seen. The pink nipples elongated a little and started leaking thick white milk.

"Well, in case we ever get a little thirsty." Naruto joked, which elicited no response from his girlfriend. "Ino? Ino?"

Her eyes were vacant, staring at the leaking milk with a strange hunger in her eyes. She crouched on the couch, getting ready to pounce over the table and onto the inviting nipples, but before she could do it Naruto dismissed the spell.

"Aw." Ino came to as soon as the milk disappeared. "I wanted some."

"I'll… get you some milk later."

"Yay." She sat down with a satisfied smile on her face.

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Shall we?" Naruto glanced at her for a few more moments, before shrugging, filing the incident away in his memory, and speaking the next spell.

" _ **Pazuzu Drekavac!**_ " Her boobs filed out again, just about to the size of the first transformation, but her ass stopped earlier. Her hair elongated and turned dark brown, almost black, and feather earrings appeared on her. Her skin darkened to a reddish hue, while crimson tribal tattoos appeared around her left thigh and left nipple. A pair of tan cloth panties appeared, just big enough to cover her slit but not her labia.

"Wow. I have no idea what that is, but it's pretty sexy."

"Mhm. She has some nice tits now. If she were awake she'd probably ask us if she can keep 'em."

"Ah well. _**Sidragasum Drekavac!**_ " this time she turned into a ginger witch. Literally. Complete with a hat, cape, wand and broom, the hair on her head and above her pussy turned orangey-red.

"I wonder if that comes with some actual magic. Maybe flight?" Ino wondered out loud.

"If she were awake she might be able to tell us. _**Haagenti Drekavac!**_ " Sakura's skin turned into a dark color one would normally find in Kumo. Her hair reseeded to a close cut and turned white. White gloves, boots, G-string panties and tank top appeared, while a light blue halo appeared above her head and white wings spurted from her back.

"Well, that's ironic." Ino snickered. "She's no angel that's for sure. And yes, before you say anything, I realize the irony."

"Aha…" Naruto muttered absentmindedly.

"What's wrong tiger?"

"The transformations are kinda… getting to me." He leaned back a bit, enjoying the feel of her quadruple tits against his back (she had removed her shirt and bindings when he wasn't looking), revealing a rather confined and painful-looking hard on. "I mean, I know it's Sakura, but still…"

"Ah, poor baby. Here, let your amazing girlfriend take care of that." She reached her soft, feminine hand into his pants and fished out his hard cock, pumping it slowly. "Go on, next spell."

"Yeah… Sure. _**Labasu Zeeraal!**_ " Sakura's skin turned into a dark, chocolate-brown, her hair raven-black. a red leotard appeared on her, just a couple of strings straining to hold her large tits. Another pair of arms sprouted below her first one. She also ended up with a six-pack on her tight belly, and some pretty hard-looking biceps. She looked like a recreational bodybuilder on some very strange steroid, but still retaining a feminine figure.

"She's still pretty sexy." Ino commented, still pumping her boyfriend's dick.

"Mhm..." He groaned. "Wonder if those are soft."

"They sure look like it."

"Ah… _**Jikininki Zeeraal!**_ " Her muscles started to tighten again, but none more than those on her legs. Her hair turned brown and tied itself into a pair of buns, reminding Naruto for a fleeting moment of his best friend before he devoted whatever attention wasn't on Ino's soft hand to Sakura's changes. Her tits grew pretty big again, but her ass was bigger, almost massive. A blue Chinese dress appeared on her form, hiding about half of her exposed pussy. Her outfit was completed by white boots and black spiky bracelets.

"Not bad. She looks like she'd be pretty good with that ass." At this point Naruto had just about enough mental powers left to cast and remove the spells.

" _ **Pazuzu Zeeraal!**_ " Sakura's hair was now long and black, covering her left eye. Yellow makeup appeared below the one visible eye, and her bronze-colored tits grew to be barely contained by the yellow strip of fabric that was tied around her chest. She had on some jewelry, as well. Two large hoop earrings, a necklace, two armbands and a couple of bracelets, all in gold. A tan dress finished the ensemble, reaching to the floor and doing a pretty good job of hiding everything below.

"Dammit Ino." Naruto groaned when she picked up the speed a bit. "I'm cumming." She put her other hand, that was just a moment ago playing with his balls, in front of the head, trying to catch the cum before it could be wasted.

"Yeah come for me, baby."

" _ **Sidragasum Zeeraal!**_ " Naruto could barely finish the incantation before he came, splattering Ino's palm and most of her forearm. A few droplets managed to escape and shoot to the other side of the room, hitting Sakura in the forehead.

Speaking of their little test subject, she was now dressed as a typical pirate girl, complete with blue dress, corset coming to just under her nipples, cutlass, and the inescapable pirate hat with a jolly roger on it.

"Mm, I think I'm getting addicted to this." Ino moaned in pleasure as she licked Naruto's cum off her hand.

"The transformations or the taste?"

"Both, I think." She considered getting up and licking the stray cum off Sakura, but she sacrificed a bit of her treat for the knowledge of her former friend getting a mini-facial from her least favorite person. "Next."

"Just gimme a moment." Naruto panted out on the couch. She giggled at him and went back to her position, rubbing her top nipples on his back. "It's almost like you're trying to get me hard again."

"Imagine that." She had a Cheshire grin on her face.

" _ **Haagenti Zeeraal!**_ " Her hair completely disappeared and her skin turned into metal. She looked like some metallic puppet.

"Eh, not really my thing." Naruto said.

"Still, could be useful."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He grabbed her by the shoulder gently and picked her up, positioning her in his lap, so her back was facing his chest. One of his arms gripped her upper left tit while the other slipped inside her skirt and panties, rubbing her slit. "Turnabout is fair play. Wouldn't you say so, baby?"

"Nng…" She groaned in pleasure as he toyed with her clitoris.

"Should we get on then?" She gasped. "I'll take that as a yes. _**Jikininki Labasu!**_ " Sakura's skin turned into green scales and her hair turned into hissing snakes, a light purple cloth covering her like a makeshift skirt.

"Not bad." Ino gasped in pleasure.

"For someone who likes snakes." Naruto grinned, slipping a finger inside his girlfriend's wet hole. "We're about halfway through. _**Pazuzu Labasu!**_ " Sakura's hair turned blue and her tits swelled up to a very large DD-Cup. A golden cow bell appeared around her neck and a pair of horns grew from the side of her head.

"And she… oh… called me a… ah… cow… yes… That's i!" Ino grunted and groaned in pleasure as Naruto pushed two fingers inside. "More! Another finger." Naruto chuckled and bit her neck lightly, pushing in the third finger, while at the same time playing with her clit. His other hand had moved to the lower tit, tweaking the nipple sharply. Ino screamed as the mixture of slight pain and very strong pleasure sent her over the edge, squirting all over Naruto's hand.

"My, my, so much…" He grinned, licking his index finger and thumb. "You taste pretty amazing yourself, honey. If a bit strong." He grinned to the panting blonde still in his lap. "Enjoy that, did you?"

"Very baby." She grinned up at him. "You're very good." She then surprised him by taking his remaining fingers into her mouth, cleaning him of her leftover fluids.

"That as my treat." He mock-glared at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry tiger" She grinned that infuriatingly sexy Cheshire grin of hers before giving him a fierce kiss, swapping both her cum and saliva. "Better?"

"I'll take it." He grinned. " _ **Sidragasum Labasu!**_ " This time Sakura was dressed in a black leather dominatrix outfit without a front, showing her huge pierced tits and hairless pussy. Her leather outfit was styled somewhat like an officer's uniform, and she had a riding crop in her hands.

"Hm…Nice boobies."

"We've yet to find a transformation with small tits."

"True. What do you think?"

"I'm not really a sub."

"Me neither."

"Right, better get on with it. _**Haagenti Labasu!**_ " Sakura's body lengthened to over seven feet, and sof blue fur started to grow all over it. A long tail with a dark blue patch of fur on the top grew, her ears lengthened into points, and her hair turned into a dark blue braid.

"She kinda looks like a cat." Naruto muttered looking the girl over.

"That's not how a cat furry would look like. At least, I don't think so."

"Oh? How would you know?"

"I'll explain later." Ino looked at him worriedly. "Ok, baby?"

"Hey." He kissed her gently. "Relax. There's nothing you can say to me that'll make me dump you."

"Really."

"Yeah. Well, probably. _**Pazuzu Jikininki!**_ " her air turned blonde and lengthened down to the small of her back, filled here and there with green leaves. She had a leather strip bikini on her, hiding her bigger assets, decorated with teeth and bits of bones. A crude, primitive-looking spear finished the ensemble.

"There's a lot of blonde's here." Naruto blinked, sweat dropping at her comment.

"If you say so honey. _**Sidragasum Jikininki!**_ " This time the clothes were the first thing to appear, a long red evening gown. Her ass filled out somewhat, followed by her now ruby-red lips her hair turned crimson and lengthened to the middle of her back. Her tits were the last thing to grow out. And grow out they did. So much so, that they burst out from her dress, letting the top hang there uselessly.

"I like the hair." Naruto stated.

"Really? The second biggest jugs we'd seen and you like the hair."

"It's red. I have a weakness for red hair. I can't explain it."

"Oh." Ino started playing with her platinum locks. "DO you want me do die mine?"

"No, honey. I love your silky smooth locks just the way they are."

"Ok, if you say so."

"I do say so. _**Haagenti Jikininki!"**_ She was now dressed in a black leather ensemble, a corset, skirt and thigh-high boots, complete with fingerless gloves and collar. The skirt was so small you could see her light purple panties, matching the color of her pigtails, lipstick and eye shadow, which was styled into tears. Her skin was even paler than it normally was, which was saying something all things considered.

"She's a Goth"

"Can we just keep her like this? She's normally so preppy; it'd be so awesome to see her reaction."

"Sorry baby, too much trouble. We might want to keep this little book secret."

"Aw." Ino pouted, quivering her lip playfully. "Pretty please?"

"No. _**Pazuzu Sidragasum!**_ " At first nothing happened, but then from the purplish swirl of air appeared another Sakura exactly like the first, equally small, naked an unconscious.

"Wow. They're clones."

"Or twins." Naruto grinned, turning his lustful eyes to Ino and licking his lips. "I'd prefer to think of them as twins."

"I bet this gives you ideas, doesn't it?"

"Lots and lots of 'em."

"Oh don't you worry tiger. You'll get your Inos. Later." She giggled at his expression. "The sooner we finish the sooner you can have us."

" _ **Haagenti Pazuzu!**_ " Sakura's skin turned bright red and her hair turned raven-black, a spaded tail grew out from above her ass and a pair of horns from her forehead.

"Now this is much more appropriate."

"Yeah, I'd agree. One more transformation and we're finished with Chapter 1."

"What're you waiting for, get on with it."

"Yes my Queen."

"Oh, I like that."

"Figured you would. _**Haagenti Sidragasum!**_ " The final transformation had few changers. Sakura's hair turned mint-green, her skin darkened a few shades, her ears elongated, and chains, ropes and leather straps appeared on her, tying her up even more than she already was.

"Ooh, bondage elf."

"You like seeing her like this, don't you?"

"Yup. Any chance you'd…?"

"No dice."

"Shame. Well, can't blame a sexy kitten for trying."

"Sexy kitten?"

"It's just something my mom used to say. We done with Chapter 1, right?"

"Yeah, oh, here, Chapter 2 appeared."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That was very, very long. I just wonder how long the third chapter of the book will be, there's a lot of combinations there.**

 **For reference, I'm basing chapter 1 of the book on the hentai flash game 'Magic Book'. I tried describing the transformations, but I'm not sure how well that went.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 2 – Runes_

 _Congratu-fucking-lations, you've gotten to the second Chapter. And I hope you do a lot of it with the help of this book. Fucking, of course._

 _The second part of the book is simple. All you need is a brush, the roughness of which I would leave to the subject of the transformations. The ink is mixed using normal, everyday ink and your won… bodily fluids. I sencirely hope that by now you've figured out which ones._

 _There are seven symbols in total, forming twenty one different transformations. Again. A more appropriate number would be sixty nine, but we don't have enough symbols for that._

 _Writing the seals is also very easy. Imagine the outlines of the yin-yang symbol (pictured below). That is, the circle divided in two, and nothing else. No color, no dots, nothing. You're supposed to write the contour on the flattest surface of her body (and I'm guessing your subject's a she), preferably the stomach, back or ass. Maybe tits, if they're either very large or very, very small. You write one of the symbols in one half, and the other in the other. Got that? Good._

 _The order of the symbols written really doesn't matter; it's the combination of the two that gets the result._

 _And finally, to change her back just will it. The ink will just run down her body, leaving you to choose another._

 _We're one-third through with the book. Have fun, and I'll see you in a bit._

Naruto could barely finish reading the intro for the chapter because Ino's rough tongue was wrapped around his cock again, for the he didn't know which time that night. He didn't mind, of course, he hoped it was only the first of many, but damn she made it difficult to concentrate.

"Ink?" She looked up at him, releasing his cock for only the moment it took her to say that word. She looked so amazingly sexy with her cheeks bulged from his meat. He pointed a shaky finger at the nearby shelves. She eye-smiled at him, because that was the only smile she was currently capable of, and started humming, sending him over the edge, shooting ropes of delicious (to her) cum straight in her mouth. She let the first few ropes go directly into her throat before she pulled back until only his cock head was in her mouth. She swirled the cum around with a pleased expression before swallowing, leaving only one rope. She got up, shaking her ass for his viewing pleasure as she got the ink, let the cum run out of her mouth and into the little bottle. She got the roughest brush she could find on the shelf and brought it back to him.

"What?" She grinned innocently at his questioning look. "She's not gonna feel a thing."

"Alright, if you say so baby." They walked around the table and in front of the still knocked-out Sakura, turning the book around. "Let's get started.

The symbols were all pretty straightforward. A heart, a female symbol, a ring, a diamond, two circles with smaller circles inside them, six whisker-like marks, and a simple sketch of a pussy.

"Ready?"

"Right. Ooh, write it on her tiny titties, she hates it when I make fun of them." Naruto shrugged, doing as his girlfriend asked.

The first transformation snapped the ropes Sakura was tied in. Her upper body remained exactly the same, but her lower body lengthened. And lengthened. It tuned tan and scaly, looking like the lower half of a snake.

"A lamia."

"Still Sakura, though."

"Right, next."

Once again her upper body remained the same, while the lower one turned into that of a horse, her tail up and showing her very large pussy and asshole. She was also taking a lot more room on the floor than before.

"A centaur. I'm sensing a pattern here."

"Yeah, I think so too." She nodded, scratching her chin. "Would you still fuck her, even if she was a horse."

"Ino, I wouldn't fuck her because she's Sakura."

"Right, makes sense. If it was me?"

"I might be persuaded." She grinned, giving him a small peck. "Now come one, we have to move the chair before she turns into a giant or something and breaks it."

Next her skin and hair turned a pale white, and her body almost see-through.

"I'm surprised she didn't go through the floor."

"It's lucky, really. We'd have to hunt her all over the building, alerting who knows how many people."

"Nobody else lives here, Ino. Just me."

"Don't worry." She hugged him. "You won't for long. Now go on, get on with it."

Number four on the list was a pale white form which seemed to spread cold by merely laying there.

"That kinda looks like a Yuki-Onna" Ino commented.

"Yeah. It's funny how none of these new transformations actually change Sakura all that much. I mean, she's still Sakura. Same hair, same face, same small tits."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Next she was half dressed in a frilly white shirt with a cutlass in her hands, and brown leather boots on her feet.

"A pirate again?"

"Maybe whoever made the book had a fetish. Or several."

Transformation number six was another Goth, this one with dark tear-like makeup, black lipstick and a tattered black dress.

"See what I mean?"

"Cute and smart. And tasty." She grinned. "Aren't you just the perfect package?"

"You continue talking like that and I'll bend you over this table."

"What's taking you?"

"Book first. Sex after."

"Are you sure you're a teenager?"

"Oh hush you."

Next on the list was a purplish-pink catlike creature with a long tail, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet.

"Cat furry?"

"Nope, still not a kitty."

"You'll have to tell me how you know sooner or later"

"After the book, ok?" She looked frightened. "I promise."

"Ok honey."

Then she was dressed in strange blue garb. Baggy pants, slippers, and a see-through top which shower the chain which now connected her nipples.

"Not too bad."

"A quick way of getting a piercing."

"Yeah, too bad you have to keep everything that comes with it."

"True."

She then started to shrink, to about half her usual size, her skin turning green.

"Wow, she's gotta be even tighter now." Ino nodded in agreement.

"Though I don't think you'd fit. Not enough room."

"Maybe she doesn't have any other internal organs."

"Still not enough room."

Her lower body now turned into that of a fish, with light sea-green scales concealing all but her pussy, which was nestled in its usual place, hidden by the scales.

"That actually looks kinda useful from time to time."

" _If_ you can breathe underwater."

This time the only changes were her now pinkish skin and her mouth, which seemed to widen a little.

"Oh you're gonna like this." Naruto grinned.

"What?"

"The book says 'Banshee'." Ino fell to the ground in a giggle fit.

Next two golden rings appeared in her nipples, green gloves and stockings, along with two very small wings, a long tail and a pair of horns.

"Is she supposed to be… a dragon?"

"I hope not."

She was now dressed in a red and black costume with a spider motif, which left her asscheeks visible but her pussy and asshole covered, and which also had two holes in the front, presumably to let her tits go free.

"This is the sexiest one yet." Naruto commented.

"But you can't see her face."

"That's the point."

"Oh."

The thirteenth transformation gave her a clawed glove on the left hand, tattered brown form-fitting jeans and a sleeveless sweater cut off just above her breasts.

"Strange transformation."

"Strange number."

"True." Let it be said that all ninja were, in some form or another, superstitious.

Number fourteen turned her into a yellow-furred mouse-like creature with a long, lightning bolt-shaped tail with a hart on the top, and red patches on her cheeks, that looked like they were sparking.

"Electricity play." Ino grinned.

"Sadistic bitch."

"Sadistic yes. Bitch only yours. Next please,"

Her skin tuned orange and her hair disappeared, replaced by two long, tail-like appendages,

"I like the color."

"I thought you would."

Next she was dressed in red armor, a bikini in all fairness, and had a sword in her hands.

"A knight?"

"Something like that, I suspect. Only a few more to go."

Makeup appeared on her face, white in color with purple blush and lipstick. She was wearing a red dress, one red stocking, one purple and not much else, with two tassels hanging from her tits, labled 'Pull Me'.

"I don't really like clowns." Naruto shuddered, looking away as Sakura turned back,

"That's ok baby, everybody has something they're afraid of."

"You?"

"Yeah. It's a little embarrassing." She looked away with a blush. "I don't really like large bodies of water."

"Yeesh, sometimes you really are like a cat."

"Meow" She winked at him.

The next transformation left her in a white corset and gloves, with a black tuxedo top over that, and a top hat on her head.

"She kind of looks like those magicians you see performing." Naruto nodded, scratching his chin.

"Only two more."

"Can't wait."

There was only one change this time. She turned rubbery.

"She's a sex doll." Naruto deadpanned. "No." He looked at Ino's pleading face. "We can't leave her like this."

"Oh poo." She pouted, sticking her tongue out.

The last transformation was finally applied, giving her yellow skin and blue hair, made up in a very, very tall style.

"What is with that hair?"

"I dunno." Naruto shrugged. "Maybe she's hiding rabbit ears under it."

"Ooh, let's check."

"Maybe later." Sakura turned back. "That's it for Chapter 2."

 _Chapter 3 – Potions_

 _Congratulations, you're almost done._

 _Only one chapter left, but it's a big one. Potions. They're quite simple, each requiring a cauldron (if you want to complete the image) full of boiling water, and the two ingredients mixed in. you have to wait until the water boil, mind._

 _There's a list of ingredients next. A lot of 'em. Now you're probably sighing, thinking about all the time you'll spend figuring this one out. But relax. You didn't think I wouldn't give you a graduations present, did you? Did you?_

 _I'm hurt you think so little of me._

 _Here are all the recipes we have. So now you're officially done. Remember, one measure of each ingredient for one use, lasts until you will it to release, keeps forever. Mostly._

 _But now it's goodbye my young, horny, perverted friend. Happy fuckin'._

"Oh finally." Ino shrugged off her skirt, wrappings and panties and jumped on Naruto, slamming her lips into his. "Your room, now."

"What about her?"

"Leave her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ino." He groaned as she kissed and nibbled on his neck, sitting in his lap. They were on his bed, in his bedroom, fially getting ready to… "There's just one more thing."

"Naruto, drop it."

"You promised baby."

"Do I have to?" She stopped, lifting her head to stare into her eyes.

"You promised."

"Ok. But please, promise not to hate me." He nodded, intertwining her pinky finger with his. "Sap. It's my mother. She's… a tiger furry."

"Really?"

"Yeah. One with four breasts, even. I got the multiple mammaries part; my little sister got the fur."

"That's not the only thing you got." He kissed her neck.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I guess not."

Naruto grinned at her, before throwing her down on the bed. In a flash all his clothes were gone, and he was above her.

"I suppose I owe you a truth then, as well."

"Huh?"

"This will not be my first time." She lowered her eyes for a moment before locking her legs behind his back, pulling him all the way down, drawing his now very hard dick inside her.

"Ah. I don't care. Mm." She gasped, adjusting to his size. "I love you. Nng. And it just means something I can look forward to." She grasped him by the hair, pulling him down into a kiss. "Now teach me."

"You ready?" He asked her, pulling out until just his head was inside her, getting a mewl of disappointment from the blonde kitten below him. "It's gonna hurt."

"I know. Quickly."

"I love you Ino. Sorry."

"I love you-AAH!" She screamed loudly and bit into his shoulder, nearly shaking the windows off their hinges, as the intense pain hit her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"I had no idea it'd be this bad." She sobbed into his shoulder. There was something warm on her face. Warm and red. "Oh honey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Naruto grunted in concentration. It took every ounce of his self-control not to slam into her in a breakneck pace. "You?"

"I'm fine." The pain died down, leaving behind a strange sense of fullness. "You can move. Slowly." He nodded and drew back and out of her pussy, before slowly pushing in. "Ooh. So big Naruto." He grinned in pride before copying his movements.

He impaled her slowly on his dick, taking care not to go faster than she was comfortable with. But the slow pace lasted only shortly, when she demanded he go faster. And faster.

"Faster!"

The bed was rocking against the wall as he jackhammered into her, her interlocked legs preventing him from pulling out too much. With every new powerful slam Ino's eyes rolled more and more to the back of her skull in pure, unadulterated pleasure.

"So good! So big! More! MORE! MORE!"

"Ino! Oh, Ino!"

"Naruto, I'm cumming! CUMMING! She screamed, flooding the both of them in her juices. But he wasn't done yet. All while her orgasm lasted he continued with his pace, making her cum again with every stab of his dick.

"Ino! I'm close! I'm gonna cum!"

"Inside." She gasped, barely holding on to consciousness. "Cum inside!"

"But honey!" She tightened her legs, squeezing him to her.

"INSIDE!"

"Ugh, cumming! CUMMING!" He let go, flooding her womb and painting it white.

"NARUTO!"

"INO!"

Exhausted he fell on top of her, nestling his face in her neck.

"That…" She panted, eyes slowly closing. "Was amazing. You were amazing."

"So were you baby." They shared a passionate but brief kiss.

"So what do we do now."

"Sleep. We'll talk in the morning." She was already out like a light. He brought a blanket over their forms, shifting so he would lay next to her, her back against his chest, spooning and, without bothering to pull his softening dick out, fell asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **There, my first actual sex scene. I hope it wasn't too bad.**


End file.
